Answer me
by Xendell
Summary: Every night you would come to me, we'd become one, and then you leave without a word. I have so many questions, should I listen to my love or to my mind? To you, or to Larxene? I can ask all I want, yet you never, ever, answer. AkuMaru oneshot


**A/N: Okay.. I don't know what happened, but I thought I put this up a long time ago.. apparently I didn't. That's really extremely weird, but my sincere apologies!**

**Giftfic, written for Yaoiflame who is awesome!**

**Eh, so it's AkuMaru.. my first. I hope it's not too bad.**

**Enjoy!**

(It starts with Larxene's POV, by the way)

* * *

I always heard them. I always heard them when they were busy _going through the reports _again. Hah, as if I'd be so gullible to believe that. As if I'd be too blind to see. As if I'd be too deaf to hear.

As if I'd be too shy to speak about it. My kunai flew through the room, I aimed at the picture of Xemnas I'd stuck on the wall, but figured it shouldn't be _his _face I threw kunai at. It should be that traitor, Axel, whose face should be reshaped by my loyal little kunai.

And I don't dislike him, I really don't, but every time I see him there's this shiver down my spine and the feeling of impending doom. It's as if his presence is going to cause me harm. Although I never show it, I feel uncomfortable around him. Marluxia doesn't, apparently.

It had been some time ago when I walked through the long, white corridors of Castle Oblivion, the darkness and silence surrounding me and filling me with peace. It was my turn to stay awake at night, so I checked all the floors for signs of this 'impending doom' called, what was it again, Sora? Yet Sora was still locked between two floors and had not come out yet, so I figured it would be a peaceful night. When I returned to the upper floors where my own room was, I heard voices for the first time that night.

'Axel.. why are you here?'

'Isn't it obvious…' A gasp. A moan. In the meantime I had settled myself in front of Marluxia's locked door, peeping through the keyhole. Axel was advancing on him. It didn't take long before the two had merged into a black leather mass of entwined limbs.

'You're mine, Marluxia.. got it.. ah.. memorized?'

'Ngh.. shut it.. Axel..' Lips locking together over and over again, his skinny fingers sliding over a slightly tanned waist. A hand gripping into red hair, both of them breathing heavily and then locking their lips again, making their lungs ache for oxygen. When they finally had reached their peaks and had fallen asleep, my knees had gone numb from sitting on them for so long.

I knew this ritual repeated itself every night; every night Marluxia would go to his room, only to have Axel come as well. Every night he would ask why Axel was there, and Axel would never give a clear answer. Every night they would be one.

Sora came out of his world the next day. I went down to fight him, and he was stronger than I expected. Axel laughed at me, and inwardly I hated him. Yet I did not speak. It was later that Marluxia told me he wanted to involve Axel in _the plan._ That was bad, but what worse was that I had to go and tell him. I tried to convince Marluxia, tried to beat some sense into my friend that telling Axel those things is a bad idea, but he wouldn't believe me. Suddenly I felt that same feeling of impending doom as I looked at Marluxia and it hurt me. I looked away, feeling that empty hole in my chest suddenly being twice as empty. Marluxia wrapped his arm around my shoulders, softly telling me that everything would be okay and that our plan would succeed. Yet I couldn't belive him as much as I wanted to; I just felt that involving Axel was completely wrong and that everything what we together had built was going to collapse. I felt I was shaking.

'Marluxia, we're going to die..'

'No, no Larxene, we aren't..'

'Axel is going to kill us all, he will kill you and leave me to the keyblade bearer..'

'Axel is on our side, Larxene, I'm going to make him dispose of Vexen.'

'Sora is too strong, and we cannot overtake the Oranization…' Suddenly Marluxia snapped. He hit me across the cheek, leaving red welts.

'What is wrong with you, Larxene?!' He spoke to me in a tone he'd never used against me before. 'Do you want to continue with the plan or not? If you keep behaving like this then yes, the plan will fail and you will die!'

'Just because he fucks you!' I yelled, my frustration burning to finally get out. 'You say this just because you and he-' Marluxia made a sweeping gesture with his hand and I knew he'd heard enough. He turned away from me; probably to make sure he didn't kill me on the spot. When he spoke to me again, his voice was colder than I'd ever heard it.

'Go to the keyblade wielder, Larxene. Proof that you're still worth something.'

* * *

I sensed his presence and it delighted me. Soon his warmth would surround me again and I'd be in paradise. He'd fly me to the moon and back, over and over again. A warm hand lightly grabbed my wrist and I felt his hot breath against my neck. I knew I had work to do, yet I couldn't resist. He moaned in the back of his throat, lips exploring my skin.

'Why are you here?' I breathed. He smirked, lips on my shoulder.

'Do you still not understand..?' His green eyes piercing through me, endlessly. The night was young and we had time.

The next morning I could not find Larxene. I'd gone through the entire castle two times already and had still not seen her. After a few more hours of fruitless searching, Axel came up to me.

'Marluxia, Larxene is dead.'

'..What?'

'She fell to the hands of the keyblade bearer.'

'How do you know?'

'Sora used her card against some heartless.' I looked away, grinding my teeth. Larxene, gone? I just couldn't believe it. Axel looked at me apologetically, but I knew he didn't knew her like I did. I threw a chair at Naminé and screamed it was all her fault and that she should have done her work better. Naminé yelped and ran to hide, and I let her go. I'd punish her later.

Axel wrapped his arms around me. He told me there was nothing I could do about it and that maybe this was destiny.

'Axel.. did Larxene tell you..?' My red-head lover nodded.

'You're going to overthrow the Organization.. you're a traitor, Marluxia..'

'I deserve better than this..We deserve better than this.. Axel, don't you understand?'

'Yes, I understand, my love.. it's alright, I understand..' I looked at him, and he smiled at me, yet it didn't reach his eyes and suddenly I felt his power and how strong he could be. I heard Larxene's words in my head. His hands began travelling over my body once again and I closed my eyes.

'You just need to forget her now..' he whispered. I was grateful. I was grateful for one more blissful night.

* * *

The next morning we stood face to face, our weapons summoned and at the ready.

'You are a traitor among traitors to come here, Axel.' Oh, I knew. I knew he'd turned against me. I should have known from the moment Larxene had known it. Yet I had been foolish and I would pay. I would pay with the blood of my loved one.

'The only traitor here is you, Marluxia. Like I told you.' I sighed, shifting on my feet.

'Why are you here, Axel?' I realized that today, I really wanted to know the answer. He swung his chakrams.

'Isn't it obvious, my love?'

'No Axel, I do not ask needless questions.' We ran towards each other, weapons swinging and glistening, metal clashing on metal, Nobodies dodging and attacking.

Then Sora entered the room.

* * *

I left Sora with Axel and deep inside I hoped Axel would kill Sora, though I knew Axel would send Sora after me. I already heard him outside the room and I knew my time was up.

The keyblade hit me hard, the sharp edges ripping through my skin and making me bleed. My vision was fading to black and I felt my body fall apart. When I was surrounded by complete darkness, I heard her tingling voice.

'I told you, didn't I?'

It was then that I realized that he really never had answered my question and never would. Then I lost the ability to think, and dissolved into sweet nothingness.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review, I need those critiques to get better at writing!  
**


End file.
